


The Language

by Classic_Vision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Vision/pseuds/Classic_Vision
Summary: Rey gives Finn a sign... or does she? Maybe someone can help him out.





	1. Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun to get the creative juices flowing

Days in the Resistance were usually spent working. There was always something that needed to be done. Vehicles needed to be aligned, new equipment needed to be tested, etc. The members of the Resistance were all there for moral reasons, but still it is in a person’s nature to not want to work. The best members were the ones who knew how to work and still have fun on the job. Finn was one of those guys.

To Finn, it was easy to work hard and still have fun. All you had to do was work with a friend and he had the best one of all, Rey. Finn and Rey were almost inseparable. For whatever reason they just clicked. Coming from their past, both Finn and Rey thought the Resistance was the best place ever, so they didn’t mind the work.

Other friends of Finn knew of his crush on Rey. He wasn’t embarrassed, he saw no reason since to him she was the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy. The only problem was he couldn’t get the courage to actually tell her. It would be so much easier if she would give him some kind of sign...

“You sure you want me helping you with this?” Finn asked as he tightened a screw.

Rey popped her head up from the other side of the X-Wing surprised at the question.

“Of course. Why not?”

“Well it’s not exactly my thing” he replied honestly.

Rey scuffed. “Oh please. You’re the most skilled person I know.”

“Hey I’m a Jedi. I can do combat but when it comes to mechanics, I’m an amateur.”

“One that I trust.”

Finn chuckled looking up at his fellow Jedi.

“Oh yeah, why’s that?”

“Because...”

Rey smiled and looked back down at her work. “You’re a friend.”

“Ah. Gotcha” Finn responded slightly disappointed, though he didn’t show it.

“Anyway” Rey gathered her tools and came over to Finn’s side. “I say we’re all done here.”

Finn looked back down at his work and nodded.

“Yeah, guess it’s ok.”

“Oh better than that! This baby will fly with the best of them” Rey patted the vehicle proudly.

“Cool” Finn commented before looking over at his friend. “Man you really love your machines don’t you?”

“Yup and here there’s always more to work on it. It’s the best part of being in the Resistance. Well that and uh, good friends” she said softly.

Finn nodded but grew a smirk when a thought popped in his head.

“Well you know not everyone was so friendly at first” he teased with his arms crossed. “Some people just attack you for no reason.”

Rey giggled remembering the moment she met Finn.

“Hey, I thought you stole that jacket” she defended.

“You didn’t even know me” Finn leaned toward her pretending to be upset.

“BB8 told me!” Rey laughed.

“You just meant the droid!” he replied with laugh.

“One that I trust!”

“Oh yeah” Finn chuckled again, seeing how the conversation came back around. “Why’s that?”

“Because...”

Rey paused for a moment and looked down, though her smile never fell. When she looked back up at Finn she took a step toward him and locked eyes.

“BB8 is cute”

With that, Rey strolled by her friend and made way for the exit, leaving a baffled Finn behind.

...

_What the heck was that?_

Finn stood stunned while his mind continued to race.

 _That’s not what she said before. And why’d she say it like that? She said I’m a friend, but I’m not cute?_ He thought before shaking his head. _Na I’m better_ _BB8. But why she get all...and then she left. And-and…_

 _Kriff_!

* * *

 

“Poe, I don’t know why, but that seemed important... or something.”

When the conversation with Rey wouldn’t leave his mind, Finn went to consult another opinion. He thought it be best to talk to Poe, not only was he a friend but he was older and wiser. Finn figured he could shed some light on the situation.

“I just can’t shake this feeling.”

“Yeah well, women like to talk in riddles” Poe offered while leaning back in his chair.

“What?” Finn stopped his pacing abruptly.

“Riddles” Poe repeated. “Well sort of. Well, I guess that’s what you call it.” he pondered for a moment before shaking his head from his thoughts. “Anyway, they sometimes say one thing and mean another.”

Finn scrunched his face at this statement, “Why?”

Poe shrugged his shoulders as if he was just as surprised as Finn.

“I guess they think it makes things more interesting.”

Finn pondered this for a moment before he gave a response.

“That’s not interesting that’s confusing!”

“Oh I know” Poe agreed.

“If you don’t mean what you say then how am I supposed to know what your talking about?” Finn exclaimed. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Im with ya 100% buddy.”

“So what did she mean?”

“That’s a good question.”

Finn dropped his arms frustrated. “You’re no help Poe.”

“Hey, it’s your riddle.”

“Well you gotta know something! My whole life I was placed around 3 dudes. Dudes!” Finn emphasized. “Meanwhile you got a girl on your squad.”

Poe nodded, knowing who Finn was referring to.

“Well, Jessika’s different than most girls.”

“Does she talk in riddles?”

“Sometimes.”

Finn nearly chuckled at the ridiculousness of the conversation. They were getting nowhere.

“Well, what do you do?” he asked slowly.

“Usually, I try to solve them.”

Finn raised his eyebrow surprised. “ **Every** time?!”

“Na” Poe waved him off. “Sometimes I just ignore them.”

“Oh, I can do that?” Finn smiled.

“Sure, but it puts you at risk” Poe warned, suddenly serious.

“For what?”

Poe’s eyes darkened.

“For some other guy to solve the riddle.”

Something deep within Finn’s stomach tightened. A chill went through his body. Poe’s words buzzed through his head as he pictured Rey with someone else. His eyes opened wide with fear.

“No” he said quietly at first. “No, no that can’t happen.”

“Yeah. So you know what you gotta do?”

“Solve this riddle” he confirmed.

“That’s the spirit!” Poe jumped out of his seat. “Now, you’re gonna need a pen and a pad. Come on I got plenty back at my quarters.”


	2. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing this

Poe tapped his pen against his notebook as he stared at the words on them perplexed.

“So she said she trust you, because your a friend?”

Finn gripped his head frustrated. He sighed heavily at his friend’s question.

“Yes...”

“Then she said she trust BB8, because BB8 is cute?”

Finn began to dig his nails in his hair.

“Yes...”

“But she said it close to you. And you’re saying it felt personal?”

Finn started to tap his foot.

“Yes...”

Poe spun the notebook around hoping to somehow find something new. He rubbed his chin in thought.

“And she just left?”

“Yes!” Finn yelled and sprang from his seat knocking, his chair over. “Damn Poe how many times are you gonna recap this?”

Poe scratched his temple and shook his head at the notes in front of him.

“Well I’ll tell ya, this is a doozy buddy.”

Finn sighed and leaned his head on the wall.

 _I went to the worse person for help,_ he thought.

Poe leaned forward in his seat and continued to scan the notebook.

“Let’s go over it again.”

“No!” Finn shouted before taking a moment to relax. “Look we need more help. Maybe someone who knows Rey as well as us.”

Poe nodded, “Yeah and someone who’s familiar with riddles too.”

“That’s it! She’ll help us for sure!”

* * *

 

“You cannot be serious.”

“Trust me Jessika, that’s how it happened. Word for word” Finn explained to pilot.

Jessika clearly didn’t have the same reaction as her 2 comrades. She stared at them dumb founded by the story Finn just told her.

“Yeah but, you 2 are actually confused by this?”

“Hey we’ve been trying!” Finn said, slightly insulted.

“Yeah we have notes!” Poe followed, waving his pad for proof.

Jessika’s head whipped over to the Captain. “Notes? What do you need notes for?”

“Well it’s something to fall back on in case we get lost in the riddle.”

She nearly lost her speech at that statement.

“You think this is a riddle? What’s wrong with you?”

“Hey chill. At least I’m actually helping.”

“Yeah by confusing him more.”

Trying to regain focus of the conversation, Finn grabbed Jessika’s shoulders and spun her around to face him.

“So end the confusion. Did Rey mean something when she said that?” he asked.

“Well yeah of course she did.”

“So tell me.”

Jessika began to get irritated. “Finn, this is not that difficult.”

Before he could get mad himself, Finn took a deep breath. It didn’t make sense to him. He always wanted Rey to send him a sign that she was interested in him and now this happened. She sent him a sign but he didn’t know what it was. All he knew was that if he had some kind of chance, he would take it.

“Look Jessika. I really like Rey. All I want is for her to like me too.”

Hearing this, Jessika irritation died and her voice grew softer.

“I know. I’m rooting for you, we all are” she smiled at her friend.

“So you’ll help?”

“I can’t. I want to but, I can’t.”

“Oh come on!” Finn complained. “Why not?”

“It’s just what we do” Jessika tried to explain.

Poe’s ears perked up.

“We? So you’re in on this too?” The older pilot asked.

“What, no.”

“So then tell us the answer” Finn followed.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you. You should just know!”

…

Finn and Poe looked to each other confused.

“What?” they asked in unison.

“Ugh” Jessika groaned before grabbing Finn by the shoulders. “Look Finn, you have all the hints ok. Just take them.”

 _Hints_? Finn thought.

“So it is a riddle!” Poe called out.

“Nope. Bye Poe. Good luck Finn, let me know how it turns out” Jessika said as she walked off.

Finn stood quiet for a moment and considered Jessika’s advice.

 _Hints huh_.

“Well that was no help” Poe said. “Either way I still call it a riddle.”

“You know what Poe, I don’t think this a riddle. I think it’s more like a game” Finn suggested.

Poe was confused. “How so?”

“You don’t understand. Rey and I are both really competitive with each other. It’s sort of our thing. See for a minute I was actually planning to just go straight up to Rey and tell her how I felt. But now I think, if this is her giving me a sign, she wants to me figure this out first.”

“Hmm like a challenge?”

“Exactly” Finn confirmed. “So for now I think it’s best if I keep my distance from her.”

“That’s sounds like a good plan” Poe agreed.

  
“Finn!”

The young Jedi turned around to see the topic of their conversation approaching them. Finn turned back and shot Poe a nervous glance.

“Be cool. Just stick to the plan” Poe whispered.

Finn nodded and turned halfway to Rey who was wearing a bright smile.

“Hey guys. What are you up to?” she asked.

“Uh, nothing much.”

“Oh, well I hope not interrupting but um” Rey rubbed her arm nervously as her speech grew hesitant. “Finn I was wondering if you had some time. So we could talk, just the two of us.”

Finn hesitated for a moment before responding.

“Uh no, not right now. Now’s not a good time.”

Rey’s face fell, “Oh.”

“Yeah. Maybe some other time?”

Before she turned to walk off, Rey looked up and forced a half smile.

“That’s ok.”

…

 _Huh_ , Finn questioned in his head as he watched Rey walk away.

“Weird. I thought she’d say yes.”

“Yeah me too” Poe came up next to him. “Should I write it down?” he said pulling out his notebook.

Finn scratched his head as Rey disappeared in the distance.

“Uh no, don’t worry about that. I got a better idea.”


	3. Codes

Considering the previous events of the day, Finn still didn’t have much to go off of. In a way he felt a bit silly for taking what could be a small matter and exploring it, but he was persistent. He cared too much about Rey to let any opportunity pass him by. One thing had changed since he talked to Poe and Jessika, he was now certain that Rey was giving him a message. Just going off that was enough to encourage him to find out the truth of her words.

Finn had decided it was time to seek an even wiser sense of expertise. So far General Organa had helped him with numerous business and personal matters in his time in adjusting to the Resistance. She was without a doubt the wisest person he knew and he figured she would be able to help now.

“What can I do for you gentleman” Leia asked the two young men on the other side of her desk.

“Well I need advice, eh female advice.”

“Oh? Is this about Rey?” she asked with delight.

Since they arrived, Leia had grown fond of the young Jedi friends and their developing relationship. So news on their process excited her.

“Yeah. Something happened but it’s hard to explain.”

“I know it can be difficult to speak on personal matters Finn. Just do your best.”

“Don’t worry” Poe spoke up and laid his pad on the desk. “We have notes.”

Page by page Poe recapped the situation to the General. Finn felt indifferent at this sight. Usually when he’s in the General’s office with Poe, they are going over business. Now they were going over personal matters, his personal matters.

“That’s it?” Leia asked surprised.

Finn looked over at Poe who was just as taken back by the General’s reaction.

“Yeah.”

“Well what’s the problem?”

Finn’s eyebrows raised. “Wait so you understand what she’s saying?”

“Well sure I do. Are you confused?”

Poe decided to cut in.

“General I have to admit this riddle is one of the toughest I’ve ever encountered.”

Leia shook her head. “Captain Dameron you’re older. I expect more out of you.”

“Hey I ain’t married. I’m a captain not a romantic” Poe defended. He picked the note pad up off the desk and pointed to it. “This is the only way I know how to solve things. Even riddles.”

“Well this isn’t a riddle” Leia said nearly laughed.

Finn threw his hands up.

“Then why won’t she just say what she wants clearly?” he complained.

“Maybe she thinks she is being clear.” Leia suggested. “It’s just what we do.”

“We? So you’re in on this too General?”

“No” Leia said as if it was obvious. She took a deep breath and put her hand on Finn’s. “Look Finn, that fact that you care enough to ask questions is really good. But maybe I’m not person you should be asking.”

…

 _Not the person_ , Finn repeated in his head.

“Thanks for your time General” he said before saying goodbye and exiting the office with Poe.

His mind kept buzzing with what the General said. Like Jessika, she claimed to have known the answer but instead of telling him, she only gave hints. It had the young Jedi curious.

“That was weird. Seems like the General gave us a riddle of her own” Poe said.

“Or another hint for the game” Finn suggested. He folded his arms and began thinking out loud. “Let’s see, so far it looks like the General and Jessika are both in on this and they won’t help. Maybe we need a new direction.”

“Hmm” Poe took Finn’s words into consideration. “Maybe we should ask another guy? After all, guys talk to girls.”

Finn nodded along. “Yeah maybe with more of us we’ll be able to paste things together.”

“Yeah I like it. Now I think we’re getting somewhere.”

* * *

 “So that’s why we came to you.”

Finn and Poe sat with anticipation at the front table in the Mess Hall. On the other side of the table was Snap, a fellow pilot who was just ambushed by a rush of information from his comrades.

“Right.” He said scratching his head. “Uh, don’t take this the wrong way but why exactly did you chose me for advice on such a serious topic?”

Finn looked over to Poe for a moment suggesting that the two didn’t really discuss the reason very detailed before hand.

“Well to be honest, we don’t have many options.”

Snap tilted his head to the side curious.

“Yeah” Poe followed. “You’re in my squad, so we know you, and you’re a guy. Pretty much all the criteria we needed.”

“Oh, well that makes sense.”

“Yeah so what do you think.”

Now ready to participate, Snap leaned back in his seat with his arms folded. He only took a few seconds to consider the situation before he spoke his mind.

“Well I don’t know much about riddles, but during my time as a pilot I’ve gone on missions where I’ve had to crack some codes. That’s what this sounds like to me.”

“A code?” Finn asked.

“Sure, think about it. So far you’ve been going off of clues.”

Poe flipped through the pages of his notes.

“Clues huh. Well I guess that’s one way of looking at it.”

Finn shook his head in disbelief. “But why would Rey give me a code?”

“I don’t know. But I think this is right.”

“To be fair Snap, how can you be so sure? The codes you crack involve machines.”

“Exactly. And when Rey gave you that first clue, what machine was involved?”

Poe’s eyes went wide as he stared at the note written on the page in front of him.

“Uh oh.”

Finn’s hands clapped together. “BB-8!”

“Wait. BB-8 tells me everything” Poe stated. “How could I not know about this?”

“Don’t worry Captain. We’ll find out truth” Snap encouraged.

Feeling encouraged himself, Finn stood up from his seat.

“Let’s go crack this code!”

As the 3 men made their way to the exit, the door opened to reveal Rey herself entering the building. To say Finn was surprised to be face to face with her was an understatement. Before he could recover in time, she spoke up first.

“Finn? You’re here earlier than usual.”

“Yeah got hungry” he said not wanting reveal that he was close to cracking the code.

“Oh” Rey said quietly. “Well, I just thought we usually eat our meals together.”

It was true. Finn and Rey usually came to dinner together around the same time every day. Finn didn’t realize of off his routine he was until she brought it up. However, remembering the situation, Finn figured Rey was still playing the game.

“And we had business to discuss” he said trying to be smooth.

Rey wasn’t amused, she was actually confused. “What do you mean?”

Seeing that she wasn’t impressed, Finn thought it was best to quit and move to the next part of the plan.

“Nothing. I’ll meet up with you later. Come on guys.”

Before he could reach the door, Finn heard a soft sigh behind him. He turned to see that it came from Rey.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

...

“Oh. Well alright, see ya.”

Finn turned back only to hear another sigh followed by some stomping. He turned right back to see Rey marching toward the food line.

Finn wanted to call out to her but his legs stood frozen, hit by a cold chill in the closed building.

“Weird. I feel like a breeze just came through” Snap said.

“Yeah weird. Uh, come on let’s go find BB-8.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the final chapter will have a lot of Finnrey. I just had to get this setup in here.


	4. Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let's see if our squad can get through this thing.
> 
> Enjoy

“There you are!”

Finn sprinted forward when he finally saw the orange and white droid. He had been searching for awhile, along side Poe and Snap, and now that they finally found BB-8 he didn’t want to waste anymore time.

“Ok BB-8, tell us everything about Rey.”

BB-8 didn’t respond to Finn right away. Instead, the droid turned to Poe and sent off a few beeps his way.

“What was that?” Finn asked Poe.

Instead of responding to Finn, Poe kept the conversation going with the small droid.

“Hey buddy we just want you to help out with this riddle.”

BB-8 replied with a few beeps out of confusion.

“Sure you can. It involves Finn and Rey.”

That statement changed the droid’s composure. BB-8 looked over a Finn for a moment before turning back to Poe and gave a few beeps with a shake of the head.

Poe was taken back by this. “What do you mean you can’t help?”

“What?” Finn said angrily. “Hey who’s side are you on, the guys or the girls?”

BB-8 slowly rolled back and shook it’s head, giving off a few more beeps in defense.

“See this is why I don’t talk to the machines I work on” Snap interjected. “The clues just keep coming. Sometimes you just got to get the tools and crack the code yourself.

A never ending series of beeps went off as BB-8 dashed off at the speed of light.

“What the heck was that?” Poe yelled at Snap.

“Hey I was just giving a suggestion. I would’ve put it back together.”

Finn was ready to tear his hair out of his head. Every time he felt he was getting closer to the answer, there was another setback.

“I knew this wasn’t a code. That didn’t even make sense. It’s a game and BB-8 is on their side.”

“Yeah and probably on it’s way to Rey now.”

The 3 men looked at each other in a dawn of realization.

“Kriff!”

* * *

 

Finn ran as fast as he could with Poe and Snap behind him. When he finally caught BB-8 he realized he was too late and it already found Rey.

“Rey, hey” he said nervously as they came to a quick stop.

Rey stood surprised, only just after she exited the mess hall, BB-8 rolled up to her and hid behind her legs for defense once the guys arrived.

“What’s going on, why’s BB-8 acting all frightened?”

Finn tried to hide his panic. In a haste, he said the first thing he could come up with.

“Uh no reason. Poe was just trying to ask a question and it all came out wrong” he said elbow shoving the pilot next to him.

“Ah yeah that’s right”

Poe kneeled down and put on a genuine smile for his droid friend.

“Buddy, my bad for upsetting you. I promise I’ll explain things later. Are we good?”

The ball shaped droid looked up at Rey who gave an encouraging smile. Looking over, the others wore a smile that matched, but BB-8 knew the truth. BB-8 slowly rolled next to Poe and an instant, sped off in the distance in a blaze of orange and white.

“What was that about?” Rey asked Poe.

Poe forced a small laugh before replying, “Ah no problem we do this all the time” he lied.

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to find BB-8 and talk it out?”

“Oh no I’m going to see this thing through” he said looking at Finn.

Rey was confused at the statement.

“See what through.”

Finn gave Poe another elbow shove, much harder this time to match the glare. They were almost caught and he wasn’t quite sure if he should tell Rey the truth.

“What Poe was referring to were the plans for later” he lied.

“What’s up?”

Seeing Rey’s interest, Finn began to panic. This time he felt an elbow shove come from Poe, who gave him a look as a reminder of the situation.

“Actually, I was gonna hang with the guys tonight” Finn said quickly.

“Oh. What are you gonna do?”

“We’re gonna uh, we’re gonna...”

Finn looked back for help. Luckily Snap did quick thinking.

“Watch the game!” he blurted out.

“Yes!” Finn agreed out of desperation. “Exactly. I am going to hang with the guys tonight and we are gonna watch the game.”

Rey was curious, “What game?”

“Oh it’s big. It’s the um, what’s it called again Snap?”

This time Snap began to hesitate, not expecting being put on the spot. However, Poe made the save.

“Podracers!” The captain blurted out. “There’s been a few guys having a little tournament going on and tonights a big race.”

“Oh that’s sounds like fun!”

“No!” Finn nearly shouted. “I mean it’s just gonna be a bunch of dudes. I mean you know how we are” he forced a laugh.

Rey’s face dropped and Finn felt guilty.

“Maybe next time?” he offered.

“That’s ok.”

 _Huh?_ Finn thought.

As Rey walked by him, Finn remembered how the last time she said that line the vibe between them changed. He didn’t want things to get worse so without thinking, he took he reached out and took her hand.

“Hey you good?” he asked her.

“Yeah Finn have fun with your friends. I’m fine.”

…

Rey walked off in the distance and Finn could only stand and watch as a cold chill swift through his body.

“Burr. There it is again” Snap said, rubbing his arms together for warmth.

“Yeah I felt it this time too” Poe agreed. “Maybe it’s some trick with the Force?”

Finn shook his head slowly. His thoughts going a thousand miles in his head. The whole day had been confusing but he knew one thing for sure.

“That was not the Force.”

“Well it has to be” Poe said. “How else would you explain it?”

Snap clapped his hands together. “Maybe she used the Force to give you another clue.”

“No” Finn said quietly.

“I tell ya, this girl is skilled with the riddles” Poe said.

“No” Finn said, getting frustrated.

“I’m writing it dow-”

“That’s it! Forget this!” Finn shouted and took off and the direction of Rey.

Poe and Snap stood shocked for a moment at Finn’s outburst. They took a look at each other before deciding to follow him.

* * *

Finn ran up and found Rey only to see she was not alone, but with BB-8, Jessika, and General Organa.

“Rey, Rey!” he called out as he made his way up to her.

“What?” she asked, clearly peeved.

Finn noticed the irritation but decided enough was enough, he needed to talk to her now. Still, as Poe and Snap came up behind him, he noticed how much of an audience they had.

“Uh, do you think we can talk in private?”

Rey folded her arms. “Anything you have to say, you can say it now Finn.”

The older women behind her copied her gesture as if they were testing Finn. Finn began to feel the pressure building.

“Well hey I don’t know why you’re mad at me” Finn said in defense.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you keep ditching me!” Rey shot back.

“That’s just because I was trying to win the game!”

Rey dropped her arms confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you and your riddles. Or your codes, or whatever. All the hints, clues, messages, I can’t take it anymore!”

“What? I haven’t done any of that.”

“Yes you have.”

“We have-”

“Forget the notes Poe!” Finn yelled.

Poe took a step back and hid his pad behind him. Meanwhile, Rey felt like she was losing her mind.

“Finn I don’t know what you’re saying. It’s like you’re speaking a different language.”

“Me? No I’m speaking normal. You’re the one being all confusing. Like what you did earlier when we were working on the X-Wing.”

“That?” She asked surprised. “That was nothing.”

“Yeah, right” he said sarcastically.

Rey threw her hands up. “I don’t believe this. All this just because of something I said?”

“Well it’s not what you said, it’s the way you said it.”

…

After that last statement silence filled the air. Finn and Rey took in the conversation and stared at each other a moment longer. Until they both burst out laughing.

Their laughs filled the air. It was as if they both mutually realized the ridiculousness the day had been for them. More than anything, they both were relieved to laugh with each other for the first time since morning.

Rey finally composed herself. “Wait. So why are we arguing?” she asked honestly unsure of they got so tense just moments before.

“I don’t even know” Finn replied. His laughter died down and he scratched his head in thought for a moment. Given all the crazy conversations of the day, he figured he finally settle for a simple one.

“Look Rey, I like you, a lot actually.”

Though Rey was no longer laughing, her smiled stayed. A smile the matched the brightness of her eyes after hearing Finn’s confession.

“I like you too Finn”  
Suddenly, Rey gave another chuckle out of relief.

“Wow. I wish I could of just said that a lot sooner.”

“Me too” Finn agreed.

Rey took a step closer, nearly closing the gap between them.

“We shouldn’t play games. Let’s just be honest with each other.”

Finn’s eyes sparked up. “So it was a game. I knew it!”

“Finn” she warned.

“Right” he quickly adjusted, not wanting to ruin the moment. “So what do you say?”

Finn wrapped his arms around Rey’s waste and she gladly leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned even closer and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, to which he gladly followed.

An applause was heard and the two stopped kissing to be reminded that they were surrounded by their friends. The claps and cheers from everyone kept going in joy and celebration.

“I say, you won the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did it!
> 
> Just to be clear this was not meant to be one sided, but actually was meant to poke fun at both sides because I believe one way or another we can all relate to at least one of these characters in this story. Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Finn you're not the first and won't be the last in this situation.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> For more Finnrey, new stories, and Star Wars content:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/classic-vision


End file.
